wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Izumogakure
Izumogakure (出雲がくれ) is the Location where the Legend of Susanoo Takes Place. It was a Village with a Castle in Izumo and it has Railway connections to Yomi Village, Takamagahara Village and Houki Village. The village was are ruled by an Emperor and has the Gokage as it's leader. Their Monarchies are Deities and the Shinobi Kings and Shinobi Queens. The village was once known as Hyrule. Populations Animals *Frogs (99) *Deer (99) *Birds (78) *Eagle (8) *Elephant (10) *Giraffe (9) *Lion (5) *Parrot (Multiple) Hylians *Susanoo Uzumaki *Kushinada Haruno *Kyoji Gekko *Paul Gekko *Yuki Uzuki *Ventus *Pakura *Naruto no Mikoto *Kyoto *Mona *Thetis *Gem *Senna Gekko *Kazuya Gekko *Nobuya Gekko *Noel Armada *Toshiya Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Takeshi Gekko *Cassandra Uzumaki *Honey D. Karo *Shinji Takato *Amane Nishiki *Yuri *Akatsuki *Okami Yuki *Link the Hylian Samurai *Martel *Paul Kurosagi *Chai Gekko *Yoko Gekko Background Many Years Ago, The Land of Izumo was filled with endless battles called the Battle of Cultures, The Mysterious Clan came in and stopped the fighting bringing peace to Izumo. Soon after, The Gekko Clan created the Village with the Entire Shimiza Family to keep the Land of Izumo peaceful before the events of the Terrifying Eight Headed Serpent. In the Yggdrasil Era, Yuki took Chibi to a Nice Decorated Hotel. Metro Paul had been lying dormant in what would become Izumo City for thousands of years, and inadvertently became a part of the battlefield when Kuro Akatsuki declared War. After pulling a switch or two, Paul Gekko observed the interior of Metropaul constantly shifting and transforming to accommodate him. After using a turret to help fight the Kuro Akatsuki, Paul found himself herded to a mysterious bright light by the shifting interior. Sensing a Cybertronian presence, Paul desperately ordered the entity to help the Hylian Federation in their time of need. After a final switch, an entire city began to transform into an immense, powerful Autobot—Metroplex, who had heeded the call of the Last Prime (Paul Gekko). Metroplex's presence on the battlefield proved invaluable to the struggling Hylians. The titan easily wiped out much of the Kuro Akatsuki army, including the deadliest of foes such as Marauders. Metroplex would launch a devastating air strike on whatever target Paul marked for destruction, and the colossus was able to wipe out Cloud's equally massive guns that were giving the White Angel a hard time. Days later, after the Hylians located another source of Chakra, which is Earth, Metropaul offered to sacrifice his life, donating the energon inside him to give the White Angel enough juice to launch. Paul Gekko protested, but Metro Paul had made his choice. Connecting his Spark to the White Angel's fuel tanks, there was enough energon to launch the ship to the Warp Hole. The heroic titan collapsed for a final time, but was happy to see the Gekko Family, Renato Clan and the Shimiza Clan finally leaving Planet Dens, and in his dying moments, Metropaul's last words were, "'Til all are one." Paul Gekko sadly swore that Metro Paul's sacrifice would not be in vain. Few Years have passed, Paul Gekko was crowned as Emperor of the Izumogakure and was appointed King of Shinobi. Clans *Gekko Family *Renato Clan *Shimiza Clan *Mizu Clan Locations *Kimi Gekko's Castle *King Gekko's Castle *Heaven Tail *Akame Kingdom *Mushroom Kingdom *Kingdom of Hyrule Space Colonies *Big Bloom *Shippuden *Ka Boa Bu *Maxorus Map Izumogakure Map (Fan-made).png Category:Nations Category:Locations Category:Fanon Category:Organizations